Continued advances in molecular biology, the vast data generated, and the complexity of the phenotypes being studied have made acute the need for sophisticated, creative, and ultimately rigorously validated novel methods and the simultaneous shortage of individuals well trained in statistical genetics. Our structured but flexible training program offers 2-3 year fellowships to prepare post-doctoral scientists for careers in statistical genetics and heart, lung and blood (HLB) related research and emphasizes growth of an independent and creative research program. Trainees must have a future goal of an investigative career. The program aims to develop independent rigorous investigative skills through regular participation in research, courses, and didactic seminars. Training is provided in foundations of statistical genetics and state-of-the-art computational tools in genetic analysis. Applied experience is provided via HLB-related investigative programs at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (DAB). UAB has invested heavily in development of a Section on Statistical Genetics and consequently has an unusually strong consolidated concentration of statistical geneticists offering a unique training environment. The proposed program has several notable strengths including: (1) A statistical genetics/genetic epidemiology faculty that is large in number and has expertise in topics spanning: (a) study design, (b) analysis of large and complex pedigrees, (c) modeling of twin and family data, (d) mathematical/theoretical statistics, (e) analysis of microarray data, and (f) analysis of experimental crosses in model organisms; (2) Close collaborative ties with applied HLB investigators who are producing or in possession of existing data sets to which statistical genetic techniques can be applied; (3) A faculty with substantial enthusiasm and experience in training at an advanced level; (4) Substantial support in both spirit and material are being provided for this effort by our University creating a dynamic, positive, and well-provisioned research environment. Trainees work with core faculty in Statistical Genetics and are be jointly mentored by collaborating faculty in HLB research. The collaborating faculty's multidisciplinary nature (physicians, psychologists, statisticians, physiologists, geneticists, epidemiologists, cardiologists, etc) allows multidisciplinary experience. Strong collaborative ties among the faculty facilitate this approach. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]